


Only girl in the world

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Being an Idiot, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Possessive Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to be bait for a vampire and finally shut dean up, showing him how capable you are as a hunter. He still gives you shit after the hunt so you get drunk and dance with another pretty lady to show him. Teasing him till he is super angry. Dean then catches you and shows you whose boss.</p><p> </p><p>(Theres a tad bit of girl on girl action. Just dancing and teasing. Nothing big)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only girl in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Heloooooooooo.  
> Hope you like this one! Please leave your thoughts on it, input is always good!  
> Have a great one

You were currently crouching down in some god forsaken place hoping that Dean Winchester wouldn't find you. You had pissed him off real good this time.   
You knew the Winchesters, Sam was someone who you texted regularly was the best friend anyone could ask for. Cas was someone who protected you when you needed saving, but you doubt he would save you from the older Winchester right now. You liked Dean, hell you even would go as far as say you loved the bowlegged hunter with eyes that put rainforests to shame. Your dynamic with Dean was hard to explain, he was an asshole to you and you were always nice to him. He found ways to always put you down when you worked a case together, always commenting when you did something wrong, or missed a clue in research. You never said a word to him, it wasnt cause you were a push over, it was cause you didnt want him to hear how much his words affected you. So currently you were behind a dumpster hiding from the hunter who you had teased in the club, getting him riled up. You thought back to how the day started and how it had escalated to you in killer heels and a sexy dress crouching behind a dump to save yourself from the fierce hunter.

*Flashback*

You were making coffee in the bunker when Dean waddled in, boxers and tee, you snuck glances at his messy blonde hair, the scruff he was growing, his big arms and impressive chest.   
You had it bad.

You all were following up on a serial killing vampire who had a taste for young women. Sam slowly tugged in, leaning over to kiss you square on the side of your mouth, before sitting down and sipping on the coffee you made him. You ignored the glare Dean threw at you as you slipped next to him.

"Okay, so we are gonna hit the club tonight. See if we can spot him and lure him" Sam started the days conversion.

You nodded and kept sipping on your coffee.

"Lure him how" Deans voice caused heat to flush over your body. It was gruff, sexy, like gravel over smooth chocolate. Whatever that meant.

You and Sam shared a look. This wasnt going to go well at all. 

"Y/N is gonna be there, to lure him.." Sams voice was firm but quiet.

You peaked under your lashes to see Deans jaw set. His eyes squinted at the both of you and he looked right about to explode.

"Like bait?!" He yelled. You winced, Sam huffed and you wished Cas was here so he could finish with a sigh. You had all the sound affects down.

"Not bait, she just has to chat him up, we take him out after that"

You peaked again, he still looked like he could kill.

"She is gonna mess this up Sam. No way"

WAIT WHAT? You looked appalled. How dare he say that, you were one of the most capable hunters in the world, and he had the nerve.. this time you were gonna stand around and watch him step on you.

"I will not mess this up Dean Winchester. So either you are in or out cause its going to happen WITH or WITHOUT your smug ass. If you dont want to join in then dont, Sam is there to look after me and Ill call Cas. I dont need you there. Get it? DONT. NEED . YOU" You snarled, getting up and huffing past the surprised hunter and his grinning brother. 

Welp, that felt good.

You went to your room, and crashed for a nap before you were forced to girly up for the mission.

You were almost asleep when Sam came into your room and slipped into your bed. You napped together sometimes and cuddled. It wasnt sexual in any way, but it was nice having a nice smelling man in your bed time to time.

"Dean looked like he bit a bullet after you left, it was hilarious." Sam laughed as he cuddled up to you, burying his nose in your hair.  
"Good, he was being a fucking prick" You mumbled. 

"He likes you hun, trust me. He just doesnt know how to show it."

You snorted and told Sam to sleep. Dean liking you, Ha. When hell froze over and Lucifer did the hula.   
You drifted off, to be woken up by Sam.

You grumbled as he pulled out the dress you were going to wear. It was all kinds of sexy.  
It was a rich cherry colour. Tight, deep necked and bare backed. Tying up with a neat little bow at your neck.   
Sam left as you drew a bath to soak in. You had a couple hours to groom. You had recently waxed, so you were hairless. Everywhere.  
You shampooed and scrubbed your body with sweet smelling body scrub. Towelled off, rubbed lotion on that smelled of strawberries and put body shimmer on. You of course had to go bra less, but that didnt stop you from putting on sexy black panties and stockings. You wedged your feet into heeled boots and curled your hair just a tad. Makeup came next. You smirked, knowing full well you were about to knock Dean Winchester on his ass. You lidded your eyes with heavy liner and pouted as you applied red lipstick to your mouth. Some blush and bronzer along the way. Mascara to add to your hooded eyes. You strapped a blade to your thigh, a girl could never be to careful.

You walked out of your room just as Dean got of his, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw you. You nodded at him as you passed, swaying your hips as you went. You bite your lip at the smile forming. Haaaaaahaaa.

Sam was waiting for you, in new jeans and a tight shirt. Cas his usual trench coat. You were just about to leave when Dean called you guys to wait. He wore tight jeans, a black tee shirt and leather jacket. You almost groaned at what you saw. 

"You're tagging along?" Sam asked.

"Yup, I cant have you in trouble cause this one fucked up" he tilted his head at you before getting into baby.

 

Sam kissed your head and told you not to care what his idiot brother thought and Cas held your hand through the car ride to help soothe you. Dean look straight ahead, his knuckles white from clenching the steering so hard. It hurt to see how little faith he had in you.

As you made you way to the club, Sams hand in yours. Dean snorted and told you not to fuck up.

You looked him dead in the eye and told him to go fuck himself before tugging Sam along with you. Dean could go fuck himself, or a STD ridden whore.

You found the Vamp quickly, you fluttered your eyes at him, he kissed your neck while you tried not to cringe, his cold fingers on your back. In the corner of your eye, you could see Sam watching you, Cas hanging about and... Dean with a busty chick in his lap. What the fuck. Did he really not care if you died? You lured the vamp out as Sam took care of him. You shivered at the thought of what could have happened, Dean looked over at you and smirked.

"Looks like you didnt fuck this up Sweetheart"

Honest to god you could cry. Sam punched his brother in the shoulder before grabbing you and pulling you into the club for a drink.   
You shot down three whiskeys and tried not look over at Dean sucking face with the blonde he had met.

"You need to tell him how you feel" Sam said. 

"No way Sam. He already hates my guts, I dont need another reason for him to pick on me. Now go flirt with that cute red head and let me get drunk. Ill ask Cas to flutter in when Im ready to go home. GO" you urged Sam and he kissed you on the forehead before leaving towards the cute red head. You smiled at her and winked. 

Wing women awesomeness. 

You felt all the adrenalin rush through you as you drowned another drink. You sneaked a glance at Dean only to find him feeling the blonde up. Oh fuck him. You let the anger wash over you, along with the rush of the hunt. You need to work of the energy.

So you hopped off the stool and made your way towards the crowded dance floor. Only girl in the world was playing as soon as you found a spot to dance in.

 

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la  
I want you to love me,  
Like I'm a hot ride (uh yeah)  
Keep thinkin' of me (uh)  
Doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world  
'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight (yeah)  
I wanna make your beg for it,  
Then Imma make you swallow your pride  
You closed your eyes as you let go to the music. Swinging your hips to the music. You let your mind wander to how it would feel to have Dean hold you, his hands move down your bare back, the feel of his lips and the touch of his mouth. You opened your eyes and spotted a pretty girl looking at you, you crooked your eyebrow at her and she smirked.  
What the hell, you needed a little fun.  
She made her way towards you and wrapped her hands around you, you put your hands on her neck as you rocked.

"You gay?" She asked.  
"Nope, just someone who had a shitty day cause an asshole"  
She grinned at you. "Im not gay either, you looked like you needed some female time. I hope you dont mind, you are safer then all these crazy men here."   
You laughed and nodded. Quickly chatting as you rocked against each other. She leaned over and whispered.  
"Are you here with a blonde god?" You glanced over to see Dean, stone faced staring at you, ignoring the blonde in his lap.  
"Yeah, thats the asshole." You groaned, digging your head into her neck. You could hear her laugh as you kept dancing.  
"I dont know sweetie, he looks green with jealousy. Am I gonna lose a finger?"  
You grinned up at her and kissed her near her mouth.   
"Ill protect you doll, but chances are he is mad cause he didnt get to you 1st"  
You were flirting! You didnt care, she was so pretty and nice.   
"My name is Amber btw"   
"Y/N"  
"Okay babe, how about we show this asshole how sexy you really are." You nodded and let her spin you around. Her hands on your hips as you grinded together.

Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man  
Yeah,  
Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one  
You both were mouthing to the song, while you moved your hips. Guys who were standing around you started to take notice, coming to join in. You both danced with some of the cute ones but Amber always found her way back to you and you found your way back to her.  
She moved her hands over your back and you gripped her waist as you both let yourself drown into the music. Your hands twisted in your hair as you rocked your hips. You caught a glance at Sam and his date cheering you on. You grinned back as you put your head back on Ambers shoulder as you both rocked.  
"Blondie just drowned a whole glass of whiskey and his bimbo just huffed off. Looks like our plan is working, just need something to set him off. Imma spin you doll, and your gonna put one hand in my hair and touch yourself with the other. Light touches. Then I want you to look straight at him and finish the song up. Dont lose eye contact. To finish it off your gonna lean up and kiss me. If that's okay with you. Nothing big, just a good smooth. Okay?" Ambers eyes twinkled with mischief and you wanted in. You nodded, smirking as she twisted you around, you carded your fingers through her hair as she kissed your exposed shoulder. Your other hand started at your neck and slid down to your breasts, skimming over them as you dropped them down and slowly ghosted them over the hem of your dress. You slowly pulled the side of your dress exposing the tops of your lacy stocking before dropping it and making way back up. Slow sensual touches.  
"Okay, time to finish babe, look at him" Amber whispered into your ear, you could only imagine how sexy it looked to others.  
Your eyes skimmed up and finally landed on Dean. His eyes looked dark, mouth in a line and legs planted firmly on the ground. You smirked at him, his frown deepened.

Game. On. Winchester.

Want you to take it  
Like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow,  
Make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets  
That I'm keepin', you can come inside (yeah)  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin',  
Be my prisoner for the night, oh  
Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one  
You mouthed the lyrics, watching him shift in his seat. Your hand made another trip down your body, while Amber wrapped her hand around your hips and pulled you closer as you ground together. You were breathless, the music, the drinks, the fun you were having with Amber and the way Dean was looking at you all added to the trill. You kept eye contact as you sunk your teeth into your red lips and watch him part his lips.  
Hook.  
You then ran your tongue over you lips and gleamed a sexy smile.  
Line.

Take me for a ride, ride  
Oh baby, take me high, high  
Let me make you rise, rise  
Oh make it last all night, night  
Take me for a ride, ride  
Oh baby, take me high, high  
Let me make you rise, rise  
Make it last all night  
Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
You mouthed the last of the song as you stared directly into his eyes. Giving him a wink and a sinister smile you spun, pulling Amber down and kissing her with passion. You could hear the howls of approval and cheering as you mouth kissed. She pulled away and grinned down at you, her mouth tinted with the red of your lips.

"Sinker babe, sinker." She squealed as she shot Dean a look.  
You laughed as you pulled her towards the bar, ordering two shots of whiskey. 

"I have never had so much fun" You laughed as you drowned your drink. You were full of energy. 

"Well looks like blondie is coming, time for me to make a retreat. My man is waiting for me back home, gotta tell him all about this so he can fuck me into Sunday" Amber laughed as she wrote down her number and handed it to you just as Dean made his appearance. 

"Call me sweetheart, Ill make you forget all about that asshole." With that she leaned down and kissed me again before winking and strutting off. You smiled as you slipped her number into your purse, fully intent on seeing her again. You ignored Dean as you asked for water, sipping on it to cool you down.

Dean took the seat next to you, his eyes tinted on your face. You didnt even spare him a glance. The bartender slid you another drink and you looked up confused.

"I didnt order this"

He smiled, he looked older. Still handsome.  
"Its on the house sweetheart, that was some show you put on. Every man in this bar now wants you. Have a good one" With that he winked and walked off.  
You heard Dean growl as you took a sip of the drink. 

"Are you going to sit there and ignore me?" Dean snarled.

You rolled your eyes and looked over at him. 

"May I help you?" You asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"What? Oh I get it, you cant get Sams attention so you go and get yourself a women? Too bad she didnt like you too much either huh sweetheart?" Dean smirked at you. That cocky son of a bitch.

You leaped off the chair and he followed, you stood your ground and finally decided enough was enough. He had hurt your pride.

"Fuck you Dean, fuck you and your asshole self. I can get men, I can get women too. I never wanted Sam, or his attention but I bet if I tried he would be in my bed right now as we speak. So go back to your blonde lap dog and hope you dont get STDs" You snarled and then did what you thought was a great idea... at the time. You threw your drink at him, and the turned your heel towards the back door exit. You caught sight of Sam and his gapping mouth. His date smiled at you and winked. You blew they both a kiss before walking off. You also saw Dean grit his teeth and start his way towards you, with murder on his face.   
Oh. Shit.  
So you ran out and felt the cool air hit burning skin. You quickly made you way down the alley, hoping to snag a cab before Dean got to you.   
Then you heard the tell tale sign of his boots hitting the pavement. Which caused you to duck behind the dumpster.

*Flashback end*

Oh shittttttttt. You held your breath as you tried to listen for any sounds that's would tell you if he had left.   
Pleasedontfindmepleasedontfindmepleasedontfindme.  
You heard nothing, you took deep breaths to calm yourself down, hoping he had left.

Your back was pressed up on the concrete wall, the cool bricks doing nothing for your heated body. You could smell the rain in the air, it was about to pour.

After 10 minutes of not hearing anything, you heard the door slam. He had left. You exhaled, before slowly moving from your hiding place. It was all clear.

You started your way down the alley, taking small steps, letting your heels click. You were just about the hail a cab when suddenly a large hand grabbed your hand and spun you. Twisting your arm behind your back, and suddenly you were off your feet. You knew the smell of him anywhere. Dean had you slung over his shoulder as he made his way towards baby, you could smell the gunpowder, whiskey and the fruity drink you had thrown at him.  
He said not one word as he opened Baby's door and slid you in. Slamming the door and then quickly making his way towards the drivers seat.

You peaked under your lashes at him, he was stone faced, as he drove you to the bunker.

"Sam..?" You whispered, quietly asking.

"Redhead. Just me and you tonight" His voice had an edge to it which you could understand.

It had already started to rain, and you wanted nothing more to jump out and feel the rain on your skin.

You pulled up towards the bunker, as you reached down and undid your shoes. You were running again. You waited till he was busy parking when you sprung. Leaping out of the car and rushing towards the door. The rain hitting you like cold bullets, drenching you a bit.

You heard an animalistic growl as you headed straight down the dark staircase of the bunker. 

"Oh sweetheart, you are only making this worse for yourself by running. Dont run baby, I wont hurt you. Much" 

You could hear the amusement in his voice as you ran down the hall. You werent exactly thinking straight as you ran to the library and hid behind the books.  
The lights were out so you had to feel your way around, stopping at a small nook.  
What would he do if he caught you? Your dirty mind raced with thoughts, while one part of you hoped he didnt kill you for throwing your drink at him.  
You were so lost in thought you didnt see the figure that snuck behind you and grabbed you. You let out a squeal and trashed around.  
"HEY, Calm down!" Dean gruffed, pulling you to his hard chest. 

You let out a whimper. 

"Im sorry for throwing my drink at you Dean, dont hurt me" You were instantly sober. Wait.. why are you saying sorry? He had been a jackass to you all the time, and you always let him walk all over you. Now was the time to stand up for yourself.  
You elbowed him in the gut and tore away from him, leaping away as you put a table in between you, the light were finally on. You glared at the annoyed hunter. Go big or go home.

"Actually Im not sorry at all. You're a DICK Dean Winchester. You act like scum underneath your shoe, always put me down, make mean jokes and hurt me every time you open your mouth to me. Not ONCE have you ever said something nice to me, told me I did a good job, told me you actually CARED. I know you dont like me but today was just the limit. You were sucking face while I was putting my neck on the line, LITERALY, and then when we do kill the fucker all you say is "Guess you didnt fuck up this one sweetheart". WHAT IN HELLS NAME. I bet LUICFER is a nicer person then you are, and you know what sucks the most? I AM IN LOVE WITH AN ASSHOLE like YOU. Christ Ive had enough of you and your stupid self. I am leaving, I cant take your goddamn shit anymore, I cant sit there and pretend it doesnt hurt or be okay with you taking any girl you meet at the bar home. I am done! Get it? DONE" You screamed and didnt even look at him as you ran towards your room. Dean stood shock still, before mumbling "Oh fucking hell" and starting off behind you.

You were sobbing against your door when you heard a knock. What did he want now?  
You locked the door and told him to fuck off as you started towards your desk to grab your books.

Till of course he kicked your door down. You looked at him shocked as he stalked towards you, all leather and fury. Stopping just close enough to grab your hips and pull you flush to him before yanking your hair and crashing is lips into yours. It was urgent, his lips moved in a fury. His mouth tasted of whiskey and all things that made Dean himself. His hands cupped your wet cheeks and your hand fisted his shirt. What was happening? If it was a dream you didnt want to wake up. You closed your eyes and let yourself be taken away. You smelt the faint smell of rain that had drenched you both, his unique spicy smell, and your strawberries. You felt his rough hands slide down and grasp your neck, his body flush against yours and the way his mouth dominated yours.

His mouth left yours and you both were panting, his pupils were blown wide and his mouth wet.

"Why do you think I give you so much shit huh? Why? You drive me crazy! You hair, the way you smile, laugh, hunt. You are on my fuckin mind all the time. I cant focus on my own game cause of you! I worry about you. I worry im going to look over and see you on the floor unmoving. I worry that I wont have you around anymore. So many times, ive wanted to hold you after a hunt. Knowing it shook you up, but I always stop myself. For the longest time I thought you loved Sammy, and I fucking hated it. I was jealous okay? Of Sam, of Cas, that chick at the bar, those guys at the bar. They all touched what's supposed to be MINE" Dean was huffing by the end, his forehead on yours and his hands in your damp rain drenched hair. 

"You were a jackass...cause you liked me?" You raised your eyebrows.

 

"No, I was a jackass cause I thought if I pushed you hard enough you would leave. Even if it ended up killing me" Dean whispered. 

Your eyes watered, you were so emotional right now.

"You put me through shit Dean, made me think I was worthless, stupid, small. You rubbed it in my face whenever you brought a girl home. It hurt! You expect me to forgive you?!" You snarled and pushed at him. Though he didnt move an inch. Tears fell from your eyes.

He softly batted your hands away and wrapped his hands around you. Lifting your face with his fingers before deeply kissing you again. His mouth slowly working your mouth, soft tender kisses till you calmed down.

"I am sorry baby, your not worthless and those girls were something I thought I could lose myself in. To forget you, but today when you stood up to me, something changed. I could see you with that vampire, I need distraction or else I would have chopped off his head then and there. I couldnt see you with Sam, but when you pushed him towards the redhead.. I felt hopeful. Then you went and danced with that girl. Teased me." He growled as he started kissing your skin, from the neck down. His teeth sunk in, as he licked away the pain. You moaned, feeling your nipples tighten. Your hands went to his hair as your hips bucked. Your head tilted back as Dean worked his mouth over the exposed skin.

"You deserved that teasing, and that drink jerk" you laughed as he bite down on your shoulder.

"Maybe the drink, but the teasing. Fuck you had my cock rock hard from that dance. I wanted to take you into the back and bend you over and fuck you raw!" Deans voice made you moan.

His fingers untied the dress, letting it fall, leaving you only in your panties and stocking. Dean groaned as he lifted you up, causing you to rub against his hardness. You moaned as you worked your hips, feeling his dick slid of your cunt the right way. Making you seep through the thin panties. Dean quickly dropped you on your bed and bent down, kneeling on the floor while spreading your silk covered legs and nosing your pussy. You threw your head back as you leaned back on your arms to watch him kiss your body.

His mouth sucked your nipples in, rolling them with his tongue. He worked them, biting and lapping at them. Another hand groped and twisted the other nipple while he licked the other. His eyes on your face as he sucked and kissed. His mouth was on yours again as both of his hands palmed your tits. Then his hands slide down your sides, rising goosebumps along the way, when he hooked his fingers on your panties and tugged them off slowly. He kissed his way up your leg, licking and feeling the lace. Till he reached your now drenched pussy. Giving one last look at you, he dove in. His mouth hot on your cunt making you cry out.  
He licked a long line along the slit, making you arch your back. You watched as he licked and sucked. His mouth playing your clit so well. You sighed and moaned as he fucked your pussy with his mouth, licking, sucking and biting. 

"Fuck baby, you taste good." He grumbled, sending vibes throughout your core.

"Yes... thats it, oh fuck Dean. Right there baby, keep licking me. Fuck" You panted, your tits were swollen, nipples tight and sweaty. 

"You like me licking your cunt baby? You like me sucking on you?" Dean asked as he licked strips down and up your cunt. Kitten licks. Soft and sexy, his mouth making you wetter and wetter.

"Such a pretty pussy, mine." He commented. Your left leg was over his shoulder as he worked you with his mouth, he sucked and licked away, thrusting his tongue into your hole before dragging it up to put his mouth on your clit again. Sucking it into his mouth. He kept applying pressure to your clit, rubbing it with his lips, kissing it, touching it with his fingers as he fucked you with his mouth. You came with a scream, Dean licking you through the orgasm. You fell back and panted as you watched Dean get up and undress.  
His jacket came off, tight shirt showing off his sexy torso. He popped the button of his jeans and palmed himself while he looked at you.

"I think you owe me for the teasing darlin. Show me what that pretty mouth can do" Deans voice was dark and sensual.  
You got up, Dean in-between your legs and your face right next to his crotch. You bite your lip as you slowly undressed him, pulling down his boxers to moan at the sight of his cock. Tall, proud, thick and swollen head. You started to jerk him off, letting your hands glide over the veins and feeling how well endowed he was, Dean groaned as you finally sucked his tip into your mouth as you worked him. Dragging your mouth over his cock over and over again, letting yourself taste him. You worked his cock as he held your head, thrusting into your mouth a little. 

"Oooh yeah baby, suck me good. Fuck, your mouth is so good." Dean groaned as you kept at it. 

"Yeah sweetheart, thats right.. thats perfect. Suck me off good. Cant wait to fuck you with my thick cock. Fuckk. Yeah , yeah, yeahhhh, just like that" Dean was moaning as you moved your head faster. Suddenly he pulled you off and pushed you back.  
You moaned looking at his hard cock against his abs, his V line, his hand wrapped around his dick and he started tugging and pulling. His hand twisted on his cock and you almost came by watching him work himself while he looked at you.  
Kneeling down, he made his way towards you, his cock bouncing.

His hand took his cock and rubbed it against your clit. You rutted against his tip, feeling another orgasm coming.

"You think I can make you cum by just rubbing on you baby? How about sucking on those pretty tits too? You want that?" Dean ground his hard on against your clit making you buck. You moved your hips in time with his, his cock rubbing all the right places, dipping in and out of your cunt as he leaned down and sucked on your tits. You rutted against his weeping tip, his mouth sucked and bite your nipples as he pushed up and down your cunt. Slicking himself up. A few snaps of his hips and you came. He suck your nipple into his mouth as the orgasm washed over you. 

"Fuck that was HOT." Dean groaned as he finally sunk his heavy thick cock into your cunt.

You both moaned as he started to work his hips, slowly, feeling every inch of eachother. You wrapped your legs around his back as he started to pound into you. Hitting your sweet spots, filling you up with his thick cock.

"Fucking tight baby, shit. Oh yeah, fuck. Yeah yeah, shit. Gonna cum in ya, gonna fill you up."

You moaned, "Yes Dean, yes, fill me up." You loved the idea of being full of his hot seed. 

"You love it huh sweetheart, getting all dirty with my cum." Dean grinned as he snapped his hips. He then changed positions, pulling you on top of him as you started to fuck him yourself.

"Thats right baby, fuck me like you mean it" Dean smacked you ass as you worked yourself on him. Grinding down on his cock, legs spread apart as you sunk down over and over again on his thick cock. Dean placed his hand on the small of your back and the other on your clit, rubbing it as you worked his cock.

"That's right baby, take it all. Take what you need. Love watching you bounce on my dick" Dean murmured. 

"Dean please, baby please fuck me. Need come" You panted. 

He quickly grabbed you and spun you down on your front. Ass in the air and him behind you, his cock poking in and out of your cunt. You tried to push back but he kept you still.

"From now on you are mine. This cunt is mine, your tits are mine, you are mine. Body, soul and heart. Now tell me who you belong too." Dean rubbed his cock on your clit as he ran his nails over your back.

"You, I belong to you Dean. Yours" You gasped out. You couldnt see Dean smile as sunk his cock back into you.

Deans dick slid in and out of your wet pussy, his lips were pressed to your back. You tightened around your lover making him swear as he pounded into you. He was grunting and whispering flity things into your ear as he fucked you from behind. 

"Shit Dean, your cock feels amazing."  
Dean kept moving his hips, using his hands to move yours back into his cock every time he thrust forward. 

"Thats right baby, Thats how you take cock. Do you love my thick cock in you sweetheart? Gonna cum all over my cock arent you. Come on, I want you to squeeze me really good and cum. Then Im gonna fill you up, you like that?"

"Oh fuck yes. Yes, fuck me harder, oh yeah yeah.. fuck love it." 

He started ramming into you while playing with your clit with his fingers. His cock going in and out.

"Fuck!" He snarled, rubbing and rutting faster.

"Come on my dick baby, come on it. Make that cunt come. Now. Yes oh fuck yes, tight pussy, mine!" He grunted as his pace started to falter.

"OH fuck DEAN!" You screamed as your cunt clenched down on him, your orgasm knocking you down.   
Dean thrust into you three more times before groaning.   
"Shiiiiiit. Yes baby. Fuck"

Both of you collapsing on your bed. Dean pulled you to him as you drifted off to sleep, letting the days toll pull you into a deep sleep.

.....  
You woke up at 11, groaning at the massive headache and sore limbs. What were you hit by a train?  
Stretching, you moved your limbs, rolled your muscles and sat trying to recollect everything.

You had slept with Dean. Oh shit  
You looked to the side to find the bed empty, your heart dropping at the sight. Was it all a fluke?   
You walked towards your bathroom, stopping at the sight of you in the mirror. You looked like a mess, hair messed up, makeup everywhere, mouth dry and skin blotchy. You groaned as you stepped into the shower, putting it on cold and jumping at the feeling. It started to wake you up, your bodies natural heat coming back. You scrubbed your face and washed away yesterdays grime. You washed your hair as you turned the heat up a bit. Eyes closed you did notice the figure that came into the bathroom, stripped and hopped in behind you with the movement of a cat. 

You started humming as you worked the tangles out of your hair, singing softly to maybe fix your breaking heart.  
I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around and he was dignified.  
He showed me what it was to cry.

You sang. Forgetting the world around you. Dean frowned behind you, leaning on the wall. Watching you wash your hair, back turned to him. He ran his eyes down your scared and tattooed back. Scars from the past hunts, tattoos on shoulders and back. He mentally swore, promising to never let you get hurt again.

Well, you couldnt be the man I adored  
You dont seem to know  
seem to care what your heart is for  
But I dont know him anymore

Theres nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
Thats whats going on  
Nothings fine, Im torn

Im all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed  
lying naked on the floor

Your voice broke at the song, he had left you before you woke. What had you expected? You were just another notch on his belt.

Dean's eyes widened at the words, he realised what you were thinking, that it had meant nothing. Stepping into the spray he worked his hands down your back making you gasp.

You turned to see a very tall and wet Winchester staring down at you with vivid green eyes. He smiled before tipping your head back and washing the shampoo from your hair, running his fingers over your scalp and through your hair. You closed your eyes at the feeling. After that was done, he proceeded to soap you up and scrub you, pressing down on aching joints and unknotting them. 

"Im sorry sweetheart, I went to go get some food for us. Sam isnt home yet. Thought I could make you something good to eat." He kissed down your neck and bite down, forming a hickey.

He massaged your breast, tugging on the nipples, kissing you all over. You ran your finger nails down his back making him groan. He gently pushed you up against the wall while sneaking his fingers down, rubbing your aching clit. You didnt speak as he worked you over the edge with his fingers, his mouth on yours. You let him lift your leg up and wrap it around his waist as he slow entered you. Moving slowly, soft but deep thrusts. His cock filling you perfectly as he rubbed your clit and sucked on your nipple. His hips started moving faster, making your pussy tighter around his cock.

"Fuck sweetheart, always so tight, my perfect girl. My baby, mine. Keep this up baby and I wont last" Dean kissed your ear and nibbled at it.  
You gasped as his words, he was really calling you his?

"You.. meant it?" You gasped as he hit your sweetspot

"Every word baby, you're mine now. You'll wear my clothes to bed, sleep in it with me, kiss me, sit in my lap and only dance with me. Got it?" Dean kissed you as you nodded your head. His cock stroking in and out of you. His grip on your ass, and other hand on palmed your tits as he kissed you. You could feel the orgasm coming as his pelvic bone rubbed at your clit and he filled you up. 

"Dean.." You moaned

"Let go baby, come for me. I got you, im right here. Cum on my cock baby, I wanna feel.. feel that cunt cum. Yeah, oh yeah baby shit. I got you, let go, come for me." He groaned as he started moving faster, in and out of you.

You came screaming his name, Dean pumping into you drawing it out and finally filling you up with his release. 

"Fuccccck" He groaned as he dropped his head into your shoulder, kissing and nipping at the wet skin.

"I love you.." You whispered. He lifted his head and kissed you, pulling away to say "I love you too babygirl" and kissing you again.  
Dean cleaned you again, towelled you off and then made you breakfast as you watched from the table. He was shirtless with a pair of boxers on.  
As you ate, you smiled to yourself. You finally had him.

"Oh.. by the way.. " Dean spoke, making you look at him.

"If you EVER think you are going to bait again for anything, or even consider doing it Im going to smack that ass till its cherry red." Dean grinned at your blushing face

"But..."

"No. End of it, I will never let anyone to hurt or touch you again sweetheart. You thought I was bad before, wait to see what happens now, and no dancing like that with anyone but me. No matter how hot the chick is"

You laughed at Deans obvious jealousy and nodded.

Just as he leaned in to kiss you, Sam walked in. His face lit up in a smile before dropping a kiss on your cheek making Dean growl.

"Calm down tiger" Sam smirked.

Dean bitch faced him before tipping your head back and kissing you, groaning at the taste of your mouth.

"Mine" He snarled.

"Yours" You smiled.

"Finally" Sam laughed before heading to his room to sleep.

Looks like you were Deans only girl in the world now


End file.
